


Distinctive Markings

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam, Submissive Top Dean, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse to write power bottom!Sam and Dean getting off on getting slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinctive Markings

Sam likes how his brother looks like this- the light sheen of sweat covering his body somehow shows off the contrast between pale bits of skin that haven’t seen the sun and the flushed head of his cock and the black leather of the belt that’s binding his arms to the headboard. Sam doesn't take long to admire the sight. He crawls up and kisses Dean and Dean keeps the kiss caressing and soft before Sam groans and turns it brutal. He likes it too much when Dean bites at his lip and sucks his tongue and he knows exactly how to goad him into it.

Sam pulls back and uses his hands to spread himself open and seat himself on Dean’s dick. He’d ordered Dean to stay still and watch while he’d poured lube on his own fingers and slathered it messily around his hole. Dean had sat on his hands to keep from touching his brother when Sam had stuck two fingers into himself to coat his walls with slick. Now Sam plunges himself down and rocks on Dean hard and fast. Dean thrusts his hips up, trying to angle himself just right to hit Sam’s sweet spot when Sam’s fingers find his nipples. He pinches them, twin bolts of hot pleasure zipping through Dean. Dean’s hips stutter a little and Sam shoots what might be a glare at his brother. He slams himself down with extra power, drawing a strangled moan from Dean, before he says anything.

"If you don’t fuck me harder, I might slap you, Dean."

Something flashes across Dean’s face- his lips part in a silent gasp and his eyes widen- and his hips stutter even worse. Sam quirks up an eyebrow and smiles. He swats his hand down against Dean’s pec and Dean thrusts his dick deeper into Sam at the sting.

Sam leans down and kisses Dean again, letting his older brother bite into his mouth, nipping at his tongue. Sam continues to bounce himself on Dean’s dick and the stretch of his hole around it feels as amazing as usual, but he knows he can get Dean to pound into him, hit his prostate with nearly agonizing strength. Dean’s so wrapped up in pleasuring Sam’s mouth that he cries out in surprise when Sam brings a hand down hard on his flank, somehow avoiding his own folded over legs. His hips rocket up and Sam moans. The sound falls out of his reddened lips.

With every swipe-‒ feather light taps against his nipples before loud smacks to the surrounding muscles-‒ red splotches appear and Dean’s hips snap harder and faster and when Sam moves up to slapping Dean across the mouth, they both come so hard that they can barely hear the other’s shouts. 

Sam can see the hand print on Dean’s face and licks the outline while Dean’s panting. Sam wraps his hands around Dean’s still restrained wrists. They kiss, sloppy and wet and with heat radiating from the mark from the slap, and grind slow against each other until they can do it again.


End file.
